Le prof de math
by Xanco'26.30
Summary: Draco, 30 ans, professeur de mathématique sexy, ayant sur son tableau de chasse des centaines de jolies élèves, découvre l'inconnu dans d'agréables leçons privées.


Il ne savait ni comment, ni pourquoi et quand cela avait pu arriver. Il se passait décidément des choses étranges dans la vie d'un professeur de mathématique trop beau et trop jeune pour son milieu. Bon jeune étant relatif, il fêterait bientôt son trentième anniversaire. Il avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il désirait pourtant, pourquoi maintenant et ça? Il se souvenait du premier jour de l'année scolaire 2010. Belles et jeunes étudiantes de terminale, petits mots et soupirs indiscrets, cours complémentaires s'écartant légèrement de la matière, bref Draco Malfoy était le dieu des élèv_E_s, mais maintenant, il y avait un «il»! Et oui, il n'avait rien de particulier, il était comme tout ces gros joueurs de foot musclés qui baisent et fêtent plus qu'ils n'étudient, mais Draco n'avait pas vu clair tout de suite. Il n'avait jamais ressentit d'attirance pour le sexe masculin, aujourd'hui : il n'arrivait plus à se taper d'étudiantes. Elles étaient toujours là avec leur sourire invitant, leur décolleté plongeant et leur jupe trop courte, mais il les fuyait sans bien comprendre pourquoi. Il n'avait que ce baiser en tête, ces lèvres trop douces et cette virilité contre lui.

_Flash-back_  
-Vous savez professeur, je ne comprends rien à vos cours, vous êtes là et vous parlez, mais je n'entends rien.

Draco déglutit, que voulait-il dire? Ça ressemblait trop aux débuts des centaines de semi-déclarations auxquelles il avait eu droit depuis ces 5 ans d'expérience en tant qu'enseignement sexy.

-Vous me déconcentrez à me fixer comme vous le faite! Qu'est-ce que j'ai, bon sang, dites-le moi?, continua-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le blond hésita avant de répliquer :

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez monsieur Potter, maintenant, sortez si vous n'avez rien de pertinent à me dire, je suis professeur de math, alors si vous n'avez aucun problème de cet ordre, je ne peux rien pour vous.

L'étudiant à la large carrure se pencha sur le visage de Draco qui se sentit soudain très petit. Le brun se mit à sourire de toutes ses magnifiques dents. Ses yeux fixaient les lèvres pincés du professeur.

-Je crois justement avoir besoin de vous pour un problème mathématique monsieur… Combien font 2 et 2?, susurra Harry alors que ces lèvres frôlaient celles de Draco.

Celui-ci était si confus qu'il répondit vraiment à la question avant de se laisser embrasser fougueusement par le brun. Après quelques secondes qui furent pour Draco un instant d'éternité, Potter se leva, le regarda une dernière fois et prit la porte sans un mot.

_Fin du flash back  
_  
Il se disait au début que comme c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait embrasser par un homme, cela l'avait marqué, mais que cela finirait par s'estompé et tout reviendrait normal. Cela faisait une semaine et rien n'avait pourtant changé.

-Dracounet, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai envie de toi, ça fait siiiii longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas retrouvés seuls toi et moi! J'ai envie que tu me prennes à nouveau sur ce bureau! Ou encore contre le tableau! Oh s'il-te…

La jeune femme aux vêtements presqu'entièrement détachés qui se pendait pratiquement au bureau, fut interrompue par L'ÉLÈVE dont il rêvait depuis des semaines. Harry entra avec son attitude palpable habituelle et dévisagea l'étudiante avec dédain. Loin de là surprise, elle lui sourit, espiègle.

-Oh, Harry, tu veux te joindre à nous peut-être?, fit-elle, soudainement plus excitée.

Il haussa d'un sourcil arrogant et lui fit signe que non.

-Je ne crois pas que cela soit ton cas, mais je viens pour des raisons purement académique, alors j'aimerais m'entretenir seul avec monsieur Malfoy, fit-il froidement avec un sérieux déconcertant.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, un peu dépassée et grimaça. Elle sortit de la classe rapidement, frustrée. Draco soupira, soulagé, il croyait qu'elle allait l'étouffer! Il fixa son regard sur son sauveur et lui sourit.

-C'est vrai? Tu veux vraiment mon aide pour tes math?, demanda-t-il naïvement.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Non! Pas du tout, je voulais juste qu'elle me laisse le champ libre…, fit-il d'une voix légèrement rauque, de nouveau sérieux.

Il fondit sur lui avant que Draco ne réalise ce qui se passait. Il fut agréablement surpris de sentir de nouveau les lèvres du brun contre les siennes, par contre, cette fois, ses mains se firent baladeuses et s'occupaient déjà de sa braguette. À ce geste, le blond sursauta.

-Voulez-vous approfondir nos leçons professeur? Je crois être prêt pour le prochain exercice!, lança Harry, haletant.

Le blond ne savait que faire, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que son membre en avait terriblement envie. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait servit, il se réjouissait. Harry prit cette pause pour un oui et souleva son professeur de ses bras puissants. D'abord incertain, il sourit lorsque son élève le déposa sur son bureau et qu'il s'installa entre ses jambes. Il embrassa d'abord son gland, en lécha toute sa longueur et l'engloutit d'un seul coup. Le blond sursauta et ne put réprimer un gémissement. Bientôt, au rythme de ses vas et viens, Draco ne fut plus que râles sauvages et halètements. Il aimait tellement la bouche du brun en ce moment, qu'il se damnerait pour elle, il retenait ses cheveux soyeux et se cambrait pour mieux la ressentir. Lorsque l'extase arriva enfin, ce fut une libération telle qu'il en cria presque. Harry sourit, un peu de sperme sur le coin de la bouche. Draco, au contraire de se sentir sale à cet instant, ramena l'étudiant sur lui et l'embrassa sans retenue. Harry, les yeux d'abord grand ouverts, répondit brutalement à ce geste sensuel. Le blond libéra le sexe du brun et se rencontrant enfin, les deux verges palpitèrent. Ils gémirent et contrairement à ce que Draco avait pensé de sa soirée, elle se termina presque comme elle était d'abord prévu, avec un élève sur le bureau, contre le tableau…


End file.
